HYDChallenge Drabbles
by J. Merritt
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots written hydchallenge
1. Winter

**Winter**

Once his world had been painted in pale rose and brilliant yellows; but yellow shifted over the years, still brilliant yet different, no longer bright enough to cover the grays seeping into his world. So he turned to red, thick as blood, bathing his fists in it hoping to wash the grays away. But gray remained, growing heavier with each breath until he thought his chest would burst.

Time passed, pale rose moved away, brilliant yellow dulled and gray won. Even the thick feel of red running over his skin wasn't enough to kill the gray, though it never stopped him from trying, _hoping_, that the next blow would relieve the pain pressing against his heart.

Cold blue set in masking him with its air of indifference. He found it mixed well and wore it daily, fading willingly into the grays of his life, painting it occasionally with the bright reds he missed – just for fun. His world became pale hues of gray, blue, red and his chest grew still until even the dulled yellows could no longer touch him.

Then, without him noticing, a single shade of red changed, blossomed into the familiar rose he remembered. Tinged with yellow it chased away the grays, lighting the darkest corners of his heart, filling his world with a passionate shade of red he wanted to loose himself in… if only she would look his way.


	2. Lucky One

**Lucky One**

_He takes their teasing as he does everything, with utter indifference. Sometimes I envy him. Sometimes I wish I could wrap myself in the same emotionless shroud that covers him. Maybe then this wouldn't hurt so much._

It's finally stopped. Trembling hands grip mine, her exhausted body collapsing to the bed beneath her, sweat and tears washing away the agony that's covered her face for hours. My heart thumps wildly in my chest, her final scream still echoing in my ears, the metallic smell of blood so thick I can taste it.

_Last night my mother informed me I was to be married.  
Like all children of the upper class, I had no choice in the matter._

She sighs, her eyes closing peacefully even as the tears well up in mine. It's over; her suffering is over. Squeezing her hand tightly I press a trembling kiss to her forehead, the tears spilling over as the need to be near her, to feel her skin against mine sweeps me away. I'm lost on a current of emotion, my heart beating so quickly I'm sure it'll burst.

_Sadly I gaze at the coin in my hand, wondering what good money could really do me. So far it'd caused only suffering. But if there's a chance…_

Then a new scream fills the air.  
My heart stops.

_Mechanically I toss the coin, ringing the bell as instructed and pray for the one thing above all else I want…_

Wide eyed I look away from my wife, down the length of the bed where the shrill voice is still screaming, small wrinkled feet kicking indignantly at the air. I feel her hand grip mine as the midwife approaches, placing the squirming bundle on Tsukushi's chest.

"Omedetoo-gozaimasu Doumouji-san, you have a son."

Tsukushi is crying now, cradling our baby to her chest as he gazes at her curiously, unshed tears pooled in his large eyes. I can't help laughing. They look so damn cute, or maybe it's the euphoria catching up with me. I don't know. She gives me one of her funny looks and I barely catch the words 'baka' uttered before my lips claim hers.

_Love. _


	3. Flower Four

There is simply the rose; it is perfect in every moment of its existence

_Pansy – thoughts, reflection, merriment  
Lily – beauty, wealth, pride, virginity, purity, maiden  
Alstroemerias – wealth, prosperity, fortune  
Rose - love, beauty, friendship, jealousy, innocence, grace, desire, secrecy_

_

* * *

_  
**The Flower Four**

Theirs was a name spoken in hushed whispers by the Pansies, breathed in breathless wonder by the Lilies, left unspoken by the Alstroemerias. They were the roses of Eikotu Garden, their thorns as deadly as their smiles, to which all parted for their passing.

They were Gods to all that lay beneath them; except to one small weed.

She saw past their thorns and silky smiles to the frail buds beneath. Petal by petal she pulled their masks away, revealing and freeing the tender buds within, wrapping them in friendship and true smiles. Beneath her sunlight they bloomed; brilliant shades of yellow, pink, red and white replacing their dull petals with kindness, warmth and love.


	4. Night Terrors

_Hell is oneself,  
Hell is alone, the other figures in it  
Merely projections. There is nothing to escape from  
And nothing to escape to. One is always alone._

Thomas Stearns Eliot (1888–1965)

**Night Terrors**

"I got your invitation."

_Thank god she's alive!_

She's hurt, bleeding and terrified – but she's alive. She's still…whole. I'm not too late.

_But I almost was…_

"Let's get this over with quickly. What do you want me to do?"

The bastard crouching over her stands and I'm offered a glimpse of her. They cut her hair. Somehow, even clutching the missing strands in my pocket, it comes as a shock. They actually dared to hurt her.

I'll kill them.

A strange daze fills my mind, contemplating that I'll never get a chance to run my hands through her long locks like I'd imagined, even as the bastard approaches me, a baseball bat gripped tightly in his hands. Stand still he orders.

Is he fucking serious! Does he actually expect me to just stand here and let him hit me!

This has to be some sort of sick joke. I want to laugh but the look on his face guarantees I'll regret it. The scissors at her face reinforce the threat.

They'll kill her.

Footsteps approach me from behind; my body tenses for the inevitable attack. She whimpers and I look to her, finding a strange comfort in her tears and I know I won't lift a fist. For her…I'll bleed. _I'll die._

"Don't look at me like that." Somehow my voice betrays none of the fear coursing through me. That's good. I want to be strong for her. "Keep your eyes closed."

_I'll protect you._

She closes her eyes and I smile briefly, my hand gripping her hair as it rests in my pocket.

_Give me strength...for her._

**Wood splinters.**

**Blood splatters.**

**Legs kick.**

**Bones shatter.**

Gasping against the sharp pain in my chest I struggle to remain conscious; their malicious laughter pounding against my ears as their fists pound into my flesh. More than the pain, more than the anger, it's my fear that sustains me, knowing that if I fall….if I fail her now…

His eyes level with mine and I choke on my own bile at the intentions I see in them. He smiles, recognizing the fear in my eyes for what it is. More than the bruises and blood, he knows how to hurt me.

_No! No! No! NOOOOOO!_

Screaming I lunge at him, my hand dropping the precious locks that had sustained me until now, as he breaks away from the group. Broken and bleeding, too weak to remain standing, I collapse. Agonized I drag my body towards her, helpless to stop him; helpless against her screams beating against my mind.

"MAKINO!"

My scream catches in my throat, sweat covering my trembling body. Breathing heavily I glance beside me watching as my wife sleeps peacefully. Her even breathing calms my terror stricken nerves and I feel the agony of what could have been lessen. Smiling I run my hand through her, once again, long locks, taking strength from her presence as I did so long ago.


End file.
